Family Matters
by Samtastic 3.0
Summary: A couple months after Syndrome's defeat, the Parrs are still falling apart, so their friends force an intervention therapy session, where they not only recount their issues, but also their recent fight against the Confederacy of Crime. Will our favorite super family be able to overcome their trust issues? Rewrite of comic series.


**So, anyone who has followed me since the beginning may remember my Incredibles series, which focused on Violet before and during the movie, as well as a couple other Incredibles fanfics I tried (and failed) to write. Well, now that I'm finally getting this Shared Universe off the ground, I figured I would try to rewrite my Incredibles story.**

 **No, I will not be rewriting my X Series. Instead, I will incorporate elements from it into my SU. So, this story will be the first in my SU Incredibles trilogy. I will say right now that I am trying my hardest to write this BEFORE the sequel, so I am not planning to add things from I2 into this.**

 **This story will be a "rewrite" of the comic series. I found the comic series enjoyable, yet was annoyed by how much seemed out of canon (such as the prequel issue depicting Jack-Jack's birth where Violet is able to turn her clothes invisible). Anyway, some things will change, and I will be taking ONE THING out of canon, but it's for a good reason.**

 **Anyway, enjoy Family Matters :)  
**

* * *

Daisy Still sighed as she looked over her case file for the day. In all honesty, she had been expecting this assignment for a while now. The fact that it took so long to happen was shocking. But then again, they weren't COMPLETELY broken.

As Daisy walked to her office, she saw the 5 of them standing in the hall, looking at her expectantly. NSA Director Rick Dicker, fashion designer Edna Mode, her cousin Dr. Sunbright, and Lucius and Honey Best.

Daisy remembered when Rick hired her, right out of college. Growing up, Daisy had been a natural when it came to listening to her friends' problems and offering advice, so it only made sense that she would pursue a degree as a therapist. Coupled with the fact that her father, who presumably died in a car accident, had actually been one of the NSA's top agents, meant it was clear that the job of NSA head therapist would be hers.

And one of her most frequent cases was Violet Helena Parr, daughter of Mr. Incredible and Elastagirl. Violet was a wallflower of a girl, always keeping to herself and never having any real friends. And it was all because of her father.

Robert "Bob" Parr wasn't a bad guy, he was just stuck in his own world. See, after a bunch of negative incidents involving supers, they were banned (obviously in some extreme cases, the ban was partially lifted, considering the existence of super teams like the Justice League and Teen Titans), and Bob didn't take this too well. At first, he had been happy to settle down and be a loving husband and father. But over the years, he began to miss the glory days, and occasionally would use his powers to be a hero.

This meant that his family had to be relocated each time, which had a negative impact on the whole family. His son Dash acted out, his wife Helen struggled to keep the family together, and Violet began to close herself off.

Many times over the years, Daisy had had to sit down with Violet and listen to her explain her troubles. Daisy had no problem with this, of course, except for the fact that it kept happening. There were times Daisy wanted to go to Bob and smack him upside the head, but she knew she had to be professional.

But now, now she had to opportunity to tell Bob exactly what she needed to tell him. See, after a few big incidents around the world, particularly with The Incredibles (as the family of supers was now called), the super ban had been officially lifted. And even better, Bob had apparently finally gotten his head out of his butt and realized he needed to be a good father and husband to his family. So, happily ever after, right?

Wrong! It had been over 2 months since the super ban was lifted, but things hadn't gotten any better for the Parrs. After one big incident that happened just a couple days ago, the Parrs' friends forced an intervention. So, instead of just Violet, today Daisy would be speaking with all 4 members of the family (their baby boy was being watched by a sitter).

The 5 in the hall merely nodded at her, and she nodded back, silently promising to help fix their friends.

As Daisy entered her office's waiting room, she saw the Parrs sitting in chairs, away from each other. It tore her heart to see this, but she cleared her throat to get their attention. When they looked up at her, she took a deep breath as she explained, "Alright, everyone. Your friends out there are worried about your family bond, both as the Parrs and the Incredibles, so today we're gonna get to the bottom of everything. And because Director Dicker has yet to get a full account of what happened, we're going to be discussing your battle with the Confederacy of Crime. Sound good?"

The family members looked at each other, before they nodded at Daisy.

"Now," Daisy smiled, "I'll be talking with you one at a time as you discuss these past couple months, particularly when you started coming out of retirement and began acting as a super family, as opposed to a family who just had superpowers. Now, Violet," She looked at the sole daughter of the Parr family, "Would you please follow me into my office?"

Daisy walked into her office, and Violet followed. Despite usually being the most unsure of her family, therapy was probably the place where she was most in control, if only because she had been going to therapy, specifically Daisy, for years.

Once Violet took a seat and Daisy shut the door, both stared at each other for a moment. Finally, Daisy spoke up, "So, three years, huh? I mean, I'm proud that we haven't had to speak since you moved to Metroville, but I can tell you've got a lot on your mind. Right?"

Violet nodded. These past few weeks had been very different for her. For one thing, she hadn't felt like a total shrinking violet. She had actually been making strides towards improving her social life, making more friends and even coming close to getting a boyfriend. Yet, on the other hand, she and her parents had been getting into more arguments lately, particularly her father.

"Well, I suppose that's a fair statement," Violet finally said, nodding slowly, "Where…uh… where would you like to start?"

Daisy looked over the notes that the family friends had given her, before finally looking up at her favorite patient, "I wanna talk about Xander, Kari, Invisagal, and you father."

Violet sighed. She could already tell it was gonna be a long discussion.

* * *

 **So there ya have it. If you've read the comic series, you know all the "issues" I mentioned. If not, that's fine, all will be explained.**

 **Also, I'll be writing this alongside the rest of An Electrifying Adventure.**

 **R &R**


End file.
